


Love's Sterek Tumblr Drabbles

by PencilTrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilTrash/pseuds/PencilTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of my Sterek Tumblr Drabbles.<br/>Each chapter is a separate story. Please check chapter title for the AU type.<br/><b> New Chapter [7]: One Lost Conversation  - sterek, Stiles and Allison friendship</b><br/>Stiles sucked on the tip of a straw, making irritating sounds from the almost empty coke bottle. Alison’s presence at his side felt blurry as he  watched Derek intently.<br/>Derek had finally agreed to train Scott, just a few tricks here and there, and was currently busy fighting a fly off of his face.<br/>“But I thought...”<br/>Yes, Alison was saying something to him, but as the evil, little fly somehow managed to dodge Derek’s werewolf speed, he slapped his own face.<br/>Stiles spluttered the coke out.<br/>“I thought, you hated me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kid!Sterek - What’s Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [What’s Your Name?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036869) by [stihal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal)



> Thank you [Jonjo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo) for the beta work. You are amazing <3

 

“Whatcha doing?” Stiles buried his face in his neighbor's notebook, completely blocking the other boy’s view.

“Shoo...Go away,” The boy with magic green eyes hissed at him. Stiles jumped back, widening his own eyes in a surprised-sad way, pouting.

The boy’s face immediately softened, but his eyebrows continued to do their funny dance. Stiles almost chuckled. Almost.

“Uh...I’m writing my name,” the boy answered after a beat, probably feeling sorry for responding like that.

“Whoa. Really?” Stiles gasped, looking thoroughly impressed, peeping in the notebook, again, making grabby hands. “Show me.” His eyes slowly hovered over the scribbled letters on the page, recollecting the phonics sounds.

“Baa...bae...”

“It’s _d_.” The boy cut in, rolling his eyes.

“Oops,” Stiles shot him a silly grin and the boy shrugged, turning his notebook around properly in front of Stiles.

Stiles curled his fingers, moving his fists up at an eye level, squinting at them in concentration. “Yeah, b’s have bellies and d’s don’t. O-kay.” he bobbed his head, scanning the page with newly found determination. “Dae….rre...kk,” he finished and looked at the boy, his lips curling in a wide satisfied smile. “Derek.”

The boy - Derek - smiled back, flashing his two bunny teeth. Stiles liked those bunny teeth. Stiles wanted to have cool bunny teeth.

“Can you write my name too? Please please pleeeeeeese….” Stiles batted his eyelashes for extra effect. It had always worked on his mother whenever he’d wanted extra ketchup with his curly fries.

It worked on Derek too.

“Alright, what’s your name?” Derek asked, looking thoroughly pleased at getting  Stiles’ undivided attention. He wiped his running nose with his neatly folded handkerchief before holding his pencil upright, ready to write.

“Mieczysław.”

“Bless you.”

“No. That’s my name.” Stiles snorted. This happened every time.

Derek’s face though, suddenly flattened, as if he had been hit by lightning. He quickly scribbled a letter ‘m’ on the paper but paused right there without moving his pencil, a thick line of worry wrinkling his forehead.

Stiles hated that look on him. He wanted to see those bunny teeth, again.

“I know my name’s kinda weird,” Stiles blurted out, in an attempt to relieve the tension in the air. “Even Miss Martin messes it up all the time.”

Derek blinked. His shoulders relaxed a bit. He even opened his mouth to say something, but a call from Miss Martin interrupted them.

_“Stiles, come on. Your mom’s here.”_

“Bye Derek.” Stiles scrambled to grab his backpack, hanging his water bottle around his neck. “See ya tomorrow.”-

He waited till Derek returned his wave before running out the door.

******

Derek ran behind Laura, shouting _Mieczysław_ for an hour, so he didn’t forget it.

“That’s not a name. That can’t be a name.” Laura looked petrified.

Derek eventually asked his mother for help with the spelling, who then googled it just to be absolutely sure.

Derek didn’t even eat his favorite rainbow ice-cream till he’d got all the letters correct.

It was all worth it, worth every single bit, when the next day Stiles threw his arms around his neck, shouting - _“Derek, you’re awesome!”_


	2. Kid!sterek - My Awesome Batmobile

 

 

“Derek!” his mother called from somewhere. “Give that car to Stiles, baby.”

“But it’s my brand new batmobile, Momma,” Derek whined, tightening his grip over his side of the car, while the other half was stuck in Stiles’ tiny hands, like it’d been glued there forever. “He’s gonna break it. I’m sure.” Derek tugged at the car again, this time, using some extra force. 

The car suddenly slipped from Stiles’ grip, making him stumble forward, down on his knees. As usual, the baby let out a dramatic shrieking cry and Derek growled at him. 

“Derek! We don’t make babies cry, remember?” He watched as his mother approached them, scooping Stiles up in her arms, soothing him with gentle kisses.

“But you said,  _ I  _ am your baby.” Derek complained, feeling utterly and completely hurt.

He didn’t like Stiles… much, Derek thought. After all, Stiles captured all the attention of  _ his  _ momma, when he visited them with aunt Claudia every evening. 

Plus, Stiles didn't poop on the potty and always spoiled diapers.  _ Yak! _

Stiles never let him complete his jigsaw puzzle, either by sitting on it or stomping on it. And when Derek had found some safe place to settle down, Stiles had tried to eat his puzzle pieces as revenge.

Stiles was  _ the slowest duckling _ and still always dared to challenge Derek  _ the fastest cheetah _ , following him everywhere.

With Stiles around, Derek wasn't allowed to make his favorite pillow castle, because he always found a way to trip over it somehow.

Stiles cried at the top of his lungs every time someone yelled at Derek, giving Laura more excuses to tease him by calling Stiles his  _ baby-bodyguard. _

Stiles had torn his three drawing books and broken seven (no, eight) cars and was still going strong.

And, most importantly, Stiles called Derek nothing but - “Baah”

It was completely and thoroughly frustrating.

He tried giving his mother sad looks, still reluctant to share his precious toy.

“It’s okay, Derek,” Aunt claudia tried to take Derek’s side. “You don't have to share your car,” She lovingly ruffled his hair, shooting him a fond smile. “Anyways, we’re leaving now,” she added.

_ Wait. What? _

“No,” Derek gasped. “Stiles can’t go now.” 

He scanned between the two ladies, who gazed at him, looking curious and amused.

“Please Aunty, don’t take him home just yet. I wanna play with him,” he pleaded, chancing a glance at the now quiet Stiles, who was busy sucking his thumb, drooling saliva all over his hand _.  _ “I’ll share my car with him. I promise.” 

To prove his point, he offered his batmobile to the baby. Stiles seized it between his chubby, wet palms, beaming at Derek with a wide, toothless smile.

“Baah,” the baby called and Derek rolled his eyes.

******

And, when Derek moved on to play with his magic building blocks, of course, Stiles dumped the batmobile somewhere and dived on his almost finished blocks, giggling.

 


	3. high school AU - My Chemistry Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt: My best friend ditched me for his girlfriend. I'm still not over it. Can you please write me fluffy Sterek?

“Stiles, my bro, my buddy, my lifesaver… godfather of my future children-”

“What do you want, Scott?” Stiles cut in with a straight face. When Scott was all squishy like this, he knew, something heartwrenchingly terrible was coming.

“Dude,” Scott gasped, looking offended and hurt. “It’s not like I _want_ something from you.”

Stiles cocked his evil eyebrow. _Really?_

“O-Okay,” Scott bobbed his head, holding his arms out in a sort of surrender, trying to take a convincing pose. “Can you, can I… y’know?” he sucked in a long breath and blurted out with one heavy exhale. “Can I team up with Alison for the chemistry project this time?”

 _What?_ Stiles wanted to yell. They had been paired together for all projects since like - the beginning of time. How could Scott ask such brutal favors? _You *beep beep* piece of *beep beep*. You bro-ditching *beep beep*_

“Of course, Scotty,” Stiles said, instead. He clapped his best friend on the  arm, showing his _I am happy that you’re finally going to make out_ nod _._

But, seriously, Stiles understood. He’d watched Scott following Alison like a lost puppy, for months. He knew it was _the_ chance for Scott. And simultaneously, he was praying this chemistry project would put an end to Scott’s never ending whining.

“You’re the best,” Scott literally squealed, giving Stiles a bone crushing bro-hug.

_But wait…_

It was close to the deadline and he knew, by now, everyone must have chosen their partners and submitted their names to Harris.

The thought of finding a project partner had never bothered Stiles, well, until today. But now, he knew Harris was going to get his sweet revenge with Stiles for correcting the man’s chemical bonds in the last class. He knew, he was going to get paired with _Greenberg. Oh boy!_ Stiles was scared now. He was freaking out.

“May I have your attention, class?” Harris’ monotonous voice cut in on his burgeoning breakdown.

Stiles raised his head, biting his lip, dreading the torturous hours he’d have to spend in Greenberg’s company, but his eyes bulged wide at the breathtaking sight in front of him.

“This is a new student. Derek Hale.”

The name rang in his ears like a tinkling bell.

The boy was beautiful, all lean body, chiseled jaw and thick intimidating eyebrows which matched well with his jet black hair.

 _God!_ Stiles even heard violins playing in the background. _Hell yeah_ , he felt rose petals falling from the sky. Everything looked so bright and clear, like cool morning sunshine.

He dopily watched as the new boy - Derek - stood there, awkwardly adjusting his bag strap on his shoulder, readjusting his slipping glasses with a quick push of his index finger. His eyes curiously scanned the room, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. When they met Stiles’, Derek actually smiled, his two perfect bunny teeth flashing, probably to return Stiles’ goofy grin. Stiles was floating.

“Mr Stilinski, do you have anything to say?” Not floating then, he was standing right in the middle of the class, drooling over the new boy like some idiot.

He rigorously shook his head, without uttering a single word.

“Good and guess what?” Harris gave him his typical serial killer glare. Stiles knew it was coming. He sucked in a breath and patiently waited for his death sentence. “Team up with our new student here and help him settle in.”

_H-oly shit!_

Stiles was so going to kiss, first, Scott and then Harris. _Nah,_ not Harris, _ew!_

_******_

And I can totally imagine Stiles' Chemistry project going something like this -


	4. My Little Merboy - merboy!stiles, pining!derek, teen!derek, first!kiss

_ "Derek!” _ he heard Laura’s irritated call from under his window, for the third time in five minutes. “Move your lazy butt and come with me.” She was all set for their daily run in the preserve. 

Derek ignored her.

It was hardly the start to a Sunday morning he wanted and the rom-com novel on his lap seemed more tempting than their routine sweaty run. Especially when Laura would race him to the town's border, beating him easily every single day and celebrating her victory like a five year old. She'd gone a bit overboard the day before and Derek was in no mood to accompany her again. Ever.

He stuffed a big piece of his favorite waffle and sliced strawberry into his mouth, struggling to turn a page with his sweet, sticky fingers.

“Hey De-rekk.”

“Leave me alone!” Derek barked.

He heard Laura’s exasperated huff. “Oh c’mon! We’ll go to the ice-cream parlor after the run. My treat.”

“I’m not interested.”

“You can borrow my novel.”

“Already reading it.”

“Wanna ride my Camaro?”

“Nope.”

"O-Kay.” She took a long pause, maybe scanning for a solid plan of persuasion. “Um, I was thinking about dropping by the lake first.”

“The  _ what? _ ” Derek froze.

“The  _ lake _ ,” she said, voice smug, sounding pleased about finally managing to catch Derek’s attention. “... to stalk some merfolk with my baby bro.  _ God! _ My boyfriend’s gonna kill me.”

Derek was already jumping out the window, before Laura could pretend turning her back to leave. The rom-com novel long forgotten on the desk with a half finished bowl of waffles.

“Let's go,” Derek declared, clapping his hands once, ready for their mission. “Let’s see  _ Stiles _ ,” he added in between his excited breaths, a wide grin plastered all over his face.

“You're pathetic,” Laura chuckled, ruffling his perfectly gelled hair. “Don't come crying later if your lil’ merboy don't look at you, okay?”

Derek batted her hand away, adjusting his hair by looking at his reflection in Laura’s shiny sunglasses. 

“Do y’know the mermaid’s kiss myth, Der?” Laura asked as they started with an easy jog. Derek didn’t answer. He knew his sister would tell him any way. “They sing, luring their love to the water and drown them after their first kiss.”

_ Right!  _ He wasn't going to let her spoil his mood already. He hummed in delight.

******

Derek let out a heavy sigh as he watched the golden-red tail swiftly slash through the water, sparkling in the morning sunlight which did things to Derek's heart. He settled down on the soft grass near the lakeside, enjoying the soothing view in front of his eyes.

Stiles looked dazzling as he propelled his lean body elegantly through the clean water. From where he was Derek didn't miss the way Stiles’ arm muscles twitched against his broad shoulders, his face beaming with a excited smile as he joked around with his friends.

It'd been a month since the Hales had to relocate to the Beacon Hills due to the growing hunter activities in their hometown. 

Derek had whined for a week, missing his old school friends and complaining about the count and the size of mosquitoes in the new neighborhood until one evening his eyes had caught a glimpse of Stiles’ breathtaking figure in the lake against the vibrant backdrop of the setting sun.

Instantly, he'd fallen hard for the beautiful merboy, head over heels.

Over time Derek had realized the merfolk were a seclusive bunch. They hardly interacted with other species and pretty much owned the lake nearest his house. 

But Derek was hopeful. He'd tried his best to attract Stiles’ attention. 

Under the pretence of his daily run, he'd followed Stiles’ usual swim in a futile attempt to catch one casual glance from him. He'd tried some macho somersaults over the giant rocks near the lake, almost cracking his head twice. He'd chanted his  _ Alpha, Beta, Omega _ mantra in his loud, croaky voice, completely ruining the rhythmic singing from a cluster of merkids. 

In return, he'd received thoroughly scrutinizing gazes from the redheaded mergirl, Lydia, and life threatening jaw gritting from her boyfriend, Jackson, who swam close to Stiles like he was his own personal bodyguard.

Derek never stopped visiting the lake and Stiles never stopped  _ not noticing _ him.

He knew one day things would change. But after all he was just a boy, who was pathetically gone on a gorgeous merboy. If things were going to change someday then that day better be _today_. 

Derek sprang to stand upright before having any second thoughts.

“And where do you think you're heading to, brother?” Laura poked him with a prompt question.

“Hell.” 

Derek dived straight into the lake.

_ "What the fuck!”  _ someone yelled.

The water was colder than Derek had anticipated, making him lose his control after the unexpectedly bone-chilling impact. He shuddered and quickly moved to keep his body floating in the water, eyes scanning for the familiar scale-covered pale figure.

“This is a private property.”

It was Stiles, looking more charming if that was even possible. From this close, Derek could see the smattering of tiny moles across his face and long neck and his bare chest, his glassy amber eyes focused right on Derek’s.  _ God! _

“ _ Hello _ , do you understand English?” Stiles waved his webbed fingers in front of Derek. Derek's eyes followed their motion. “... or should I say it in Spanish?” 

Derek’s tongue refused to move.

Stiles twitched his tail and splashed water at Derek's face, bringing him back to reality.

“Sorry sorry,” Derek stuttered, lips stupidly curving in a not-so-apologetic happy grin. “I didn't know. I'm new in the town.”

“ _ Ha! _ Don't lie,” Stiles scoffed. “I’ve seen you watching me for a month.”

“You...  _ saw? _ ” Derek breathed, feeling his heart fluttered like a bird.

_ “What?” _

“What?”

“Jesus!  _ What? _ ”

“Will you two just kiss already?” the redhead interrupted their water spitting contest.

“Nah,” douchebag Jackson glided up behind Derek. “I think the wolf boy needs to learn his lesson first, if he's so desperate to get involved with us merfolk.”

And before Derek could remember to move his attention from Stiles’ face, he was already getting pulled under the water. 

_ Fuck!  _ Derek struggled, flapping his hands through the water, desperately trying to reach the surface again, almost forgetting to hold his breath. He might be the mighty bad wolf on land, but in the water, Jackson was the king. 

Derek could hear muffled chaos above, he hoped it was Laura, finally deciding to come to her brother’s rescue. He kicked his leg, trying to get rid of Jackson’s grip around his ankle, the air rapidly draining from his lungs. 

His sixteenth birthday next week seemed like a fading possibility.

Fortunately, he saw a red tail slapping hard against Jackson’s face.  _ Ow!  _ That must have hurt. And then Derek was getting tugged above the water by his shirt collar.

“Are you alright?” through the streams of dripping water Derek watched Stiles’ concerned face. Really concerned face.

Derek coughed, desperately gasping for air.

“You okay, Derek? ” came Stiles’ frantic voice. He moved closer, tightening his grip on Derek's shirt, almost ripping it.

“You know  _ my name _ ?” Derek managed to croak through his shuddering breath. But before Stiles could open his mouth to answer, Jackson surfaced too. 

“What the hell, Stiles?” he complained, rubbing his hurt cheek. “I was just having fun with your  _ precious _ wolf.”

“It - was - not - funny!” Stiles hissed at Jackson, jerking his head to face him. He floated to move between them, pointing his clawed finger at the other merboy’s chest. “Touch him again, Jackson, and I swear... you're  _ done _ .”

Derek blinked at Stiles, feeling utterly dumbfounded. 

Stiles face was flushed an angry red. He was pissed. He dragged Derek away without uttering another word, his one arm wrapped around Derek's torso, supporting him in a firm embrace. The other efficiently cut through the water. If Derek was perfectly able to swim by himself, well, Stiles didn't have to know just yet. 

"Will you come tomorrow?” Stiles face had a soft hopeful look as he patiently waited for Derek to settle on the bank. His eyes roamed over Derek, still checking for any signs of injury.

Derek quickly nodded his head, slowly grasping the sequence of events which had led to  _ this _ . 

******

Derek spent the entire evening of his sixteenth birthday with Stiles. 

Stiles gifted him an entrancing seashell, colored the same blue as the ocean and bigger than Derek’s head. Derek simply loved it.

They talked the whole time. To be precise, Stiles talked, leaning his upper body over a rock, hands cupping his cheeks, lost into Derek’s hazel green eyes while Derek devotedly listened to the nonstop chatter, savouring the taste of Stiles’ sweet, salty scent.

“You're gonna spoil them if you don't stop giving them this fancy food.” Derek ignored Stiles’ little protest as he continued feeding the fishes, thoroughly enjoying the fond looks Stiles was shooting him.

Stiles let out an exasperated sound, feeling jealous of the fishes for getting Derek’s undivided attention. He lurched up, grabbing Derek’s hand. He tugged the wolf down, making him fall hard on his ass. Derek’s legs now dangled in the water as Stiles quickly shifted to fit in between them. He leaned, curling his fingers at the back of Derek’s neck and with his warm lips, Stiles kissed away any complaints Derek might have had about his aching ass.

The mermaid’s kiss myth was, after all, just a myth.

It was Derek's best birthday ever.


	5. Vain Search - MCD, Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Major Character Death, Dark

It had been six weeks that the pack had been searching for Derek. 

Six weeks - two days - and three hours since Stiles had last seen Derek.

The trip to Mexico to meet Calaveras and their visit to the damaged church had ended in finding nothing but a sculpture of some spooky jaguar god and an empty, mocking tomb-like hole behind its stone wall. 

On the top of all the chaos, there had been definite reports of brutal animal attacks near the southern border of the town where apparently the infamous Gerard Argent had shifted his base camp into an abandoned warehouse. 

They should have killed that asshole when they had the chance.

Stiles was getting desperate; especially when all the messy hints and clues were screaming -  _ Derek Hale _ . And, shouting -  _ danger… _

So, here he was, ducked behind a wall of the abandoned warehouse, all jittery and alone, because Scott had decided to talk to Deaton first and hopefully bring some more information but Stiles - well, after spending hours, no weeks, in front of his computer - was sick of  _ some more information _ . 

He wanted to find Derek.  _ He wanted Dere _ \- he paused that thought right there before it could grow in a fully fledged panic attack.

Surprisingly, the security was low in the warehouse, clearly unbothered that someone could break in or was it one of Stiles’ lucky day, he wondered.

Suddenly, there was movement and four armed men entered the hall. 

_ Hunters - _ his heart trembled at the thought. He rushed to take his phone out to text Scott, just in case he didn’t make it out of there. Of course, the network was down.  _ O-kay, not quite his lucky day then. _

He dared to raise his head and noticed the body bag they were dragging inside. It looked heavy, even for four of them, each double Stiles’ size.

“I wonder how much we can make selling its fur,” One of the hunters bragged.

“Shut the fuck up! It isn’t for sale,” the other hunter warned. “It’s their trophy to show off.”

_ Their? Argents - definitely Argents. _

“He was a beautiful creature though - wild, but beautiful.” The hunter unzipped the bag. “Just look at this.” He looked mesmerized himself and Stiles couldn’t help but shuffle out just a little farther to get a better look.

He saw a ball of fur peeking from inside the bag, black and gleaming, as if it still had a heart beating in it - a bear? A wolf? 

Yes, a dead wolf.

Stiles felt the bile rise into his throat, a sudden urge to vomit.  _ It was illegal, for god’s sake!  _ Hunting a forest creature for the sake of amusement. Stiles heart twisted for the ill-fated wolf. But -

But he didn’t have time to indulge himself.  _ Damn it!  _ He seriously needed to find Derek.


	6. Are you scared, Derek? - Fluff, high school, roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, high school, roommates, movie night

“Don't tell me you're watching this movie for the first time.”

“Uh-huh,” Derek hummed, his hazel eyes wide, fixed on Stiles’ laptop while he sprawled in front of it. “Oh god...”  he suddenly gasped, pulling his knees to his chest, scooting back to the headboard, as far as possible from the gleaming screen. “It's happening… he’s watching that goddamn videotape. _Stop_ . You're gonna _die_!” he hid his face in his big palms. “I can't-” he continued watching from between the gaps in his fingers.

Six months together, day and night, as hostel roommates and Stiles thought he'd seen enough of Derek's _everything_ , for his heart not to flutter so pathetically. Big bad captain of the school’s lacrosse team sweating over the horror movie scene, it was adorable.

Stiles tugged at his one hand and Derek batted the air in response as Stiles easily dodged it.  

“Don't,” Derek warned without looking at him and Stiles tugged at his other hand.

Derek ignored him.

“Are you scared, Derek?” Stiles grabbed the silky end of Derek’s comforter and tried to tickle his ear.

“Ugh,” Derek shuddered and scooted to the other end of the bed, this time, as far as possible from Stiles.

Stiles chuckled, but kept quiet for the whole of the next five minutes.

“Bhaa!” he made a loud sound at one particularly spooky point and Derek almost fell out of the bed, clutching at his heart.

 _God!_ Watching Derek all flustered was definitely his favorite pastime here on in, who needed movies, right?

Fifteen minutes of pin-drop silence and Stiles screeched like a witch. Stiles loved the resulting yelping sounds that Derek made.

“Look, a shadow behind you,” Stiles yelled after sometime when Derek was about to stuff popcorn in his mouth, making him throw it all over his face instead.

Derek shot him a jaw gritting scowl.

“Okay, no screaming.” Stiles raised his hands up in peace.

Stiles then irritated Derek by placing his icy cold fingers on Derek's warm skin, everywhere.

“Damn it, Stiles. When this movie is over, I swear, I'm gonna kill you.”

Stiles backed away after that, not because he got intimidated by Derek’s empty threats, of course not. He knew those thick, dark eyebrows were all for show, in fact, he was utterly in love with them. He was quiet because he'd actually started enjoying the movie for a change.

From the corner of his eye, he silently watched as Derek threw him uncertain glances, probably anticipating a few more pranks or teasing, but Stiles was quiet now, sprawling comfortably over one half of Derek's bed, their legs pretty much tangled.

A loud beep of an incoming call made them both jump.

It was Derek’s phone.

“Der, your phone,” Stiles eyed the shimmering device.

They were actually near climax of the movie, the suspense was hair-raising and Stiles was already half way inside Derek’s comforter. He hated to admit it, but he was scared himself.

“Derek, I said your phone’s ringing.”  Stiles grabbed the phone from the side table, noticing the table clock at the same time.

 **12:10** \- it blinked back at him.

“Who’s calling at this time?” Derek complained, his voice was rough for not being used for a while.

“Um, I don’t know...” Stiles scanned the flashing name on the screen. “Someone called... Green…. Greenberg?”

He looked up at Derek when he didn’t respond or try to get the phone from him.

“Don’t...” Derek was watching him with wide eyes, his eyebrows creased in tension. “Don’t fucking mess with me Stiles.”

_What?_

Stiles was unable to grasp Derek’s sudden outburst, glancing between Derek and his vibrating phone.

“No, Derek. I’m not messing with you. See, it _is_ Greenberg.” He tried to shove the phone in Derek’s hand and Derek flinched away as if he’d been burnt.

That was weird.

“It’s not possible,” Derek voice came as a low murmur, barely audible.

“Huh?”

“Greenberg died _two years ago_.”

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat. A cold shiver ran down his spine, freezing him to the spot. He gaped at Derek and Derek stared  back at him.

“Stiles?”

“D-De-” Stiles struggled to get his words out, his hands trembling.

“Stiles, no.” Suddenly Derek was in his personal space, cupping his face. “Jesus Christ! Don’t faint on me…. I was kidding, Stiles! Hey, hey...”

Stiles let out a shuddering breath, his knees suddenly weak. He clutched at Derek’s arms for support, leaning his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“Are you alright? I was just kidding. I promise.” Derek’s hands were moving in circles on his back. “It’s Greenberg. He’s in my History class, remember?”

Stiles raised his head, finally getting a grip over his rabbiting heartbeat.

“You asshole.” He tossed Derek’s phone at him and his roommate caught it pretty effortlessly, smiling his stupid smirking grin. “You almost gave me heart attack.”

“So now you got a taste of your own medicine, eh?”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at him, sagging low on the bed, claiming it all for himself. “Can we please go back to watching the movie now?” he tugged Derek down beside him. “And…. no pranks for a week. I’m so done,” he warned Derek.

******

 

“Derek?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you sleeping?”

“Yes,” Derek answered, almost groaning.

“Derek?”

“Go to sleep, Stiles.”

“I can’t…. You scared the shit out of me.”

There was a ruffling sound of a comforter, followed by Derek’s sleepy voice. “Come here.”

In a flash, Stiles was out of his bed, as if he was counting on Derek’s invitation.

In the dim light of the room he watched as Derek shifted towards the wall, making room for Stiles in his bed.

“You’re a sweetheart, y’know?” Stiles slumped beside him, scooting closer to Derek.

Derek wrapped an arm around him, spooning gently and Stiles was flaked out in less than five minutes, snoring heavily.


	7. One Lost Conversation - Sterek, Stiles & Allison friendship, canon divergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **One Lost Conversation - Sterek, Stiles & Allison friendship, canon divergence**

Stiles sucked on the tip of a straw, making irritating sounds from the almost empty coke bottle. Alison’s presence at his side felt blurry as he  watched Derek intently.

Derek had finally agreed to train Scott, just a few tricks here and there, and was currently busy fighting a fly off of his face.

“But I thought...”

Yes, Alison was saying something to him, but as the evil, little fly somehow managed to dodge Derek’s werewolf speed, he slapped his own face. 

Stiles spluttered the coke out.

“I thought, you hated me.”

Stiles choked. “Wh-” he coughed, blinking at Alison, now that she had his full attention.

“Y’know? We knew each other for months, but we hardly spoke when Scott wasn't around. So, I just,” she shrugged. “... thought you hated me.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, Alison’s gaze was expectant, ready to hear the truth. Stiles’ was careful, not sure what would come out if he opened his mouth to speak.

“Of course, I hated you back then.” And, when was he going to learn to filter his brain to mouth connection. “I mean, not literally.” He tried to cover. 

He didn't like the way Alison’s face dropped.

“Well, Scott was everything I had,” he muttered, suddenly tensing at the serious air around them. “But I don't blame you, it's all Scott. He's with you all the time and when he isn't… he’s still with you.”

Alison ducked her head, huffing out a shy laugh at that and Stiles relaxed his shoulders. 

His eyes moved in the front, again, where Scott was trying an awkward backflip, which they'd witnessed Derek doing on multiple occasions. Show off.

Derek rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, tilting his head side to side. “Never do that again,” he warned Scott.

Scott gave him hurt puppy eyes, smiling when Derek rolled his eyes.

“But then...” Stiles continued, addressing Alison, smirking when Derek looked in their direction, scowling at him instead.

“But then?” Alison asked.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh, eyes never leaving Derek's, easily losing himself in their beautiful hazel hue, his heart pathetically thudding in his chest.

“I understood,” he murmured, lower than a whisper.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Comments/Kudos are gold!! They keeps motivating me to write more  
> 


End file.
